Dangerous and Beautiful
by avery vaughan
Summary: Humanstuck! AU. Dirk meets Roxy when he comes to work one day, and falls for her. Love ensues. Rated M for future smut scenes.


Dirk Strider sat at a table alone at Starbucks. It was the only place near his work- and frankly getting a cup of Café Americano sounded alright to him. He had about twenty minutes left in his break, he had to get back a few minutes early to introduce himself to some new employee. So, he just messed around on his phone while people walked in and out and chatted loudly. The talking didn't bother him much, but the fact it was thirty degrees outside and no one bothered to keep the door closed made him a little upset.

After watching a few people walk in, he noticed one specifically. She was tall, slightly curvy but still had a slim build, and golden blonde hair. She wore a white crop top with a hot pink and _tight_ miniskirt. She looked confident and happy- kind of something Dirk liked in girls. If he even did like girls.

He had always wondered if he was gay, bi, straight, or what. He had dated two or three guys, but had more girlfriends in his life. He never really had fallen in love with any of them and didn't date them long enough to tell, so he never pinned down his sexual orientation. But that wasn't his concern, he didn't really care at this point in his life.

She ordered something, and waited near his table which was pretty close to the door. She had a beautiful smile, and he noted that she had almost _pink_ eyes. Something he had never seen before, and he wondered if they were contacts. But then he remembered that was coming from the guy with orange eyes and he shrugged it off.

She turned around, looking at him a little. She leaned against the wall, making it look like she was looking forward, but she was staring at him. There was something about her that made him tick, and he wanted to say something. But she was very beautiful and confident looking and he assumed that he wasn't worth her time. But finally, she said something.

"Do you know where the equipment rental place is?" She asked him. She had a very high voice, and her eyes widened as she spoke. He nodded. "I work there, actually. I'm about to go back from my break, if you want me to point it out I can. Or you can follow my car there or something," he shrugged, trying to seem as casual and cool as he could. He wasn't sure he was doing a great job of that. "No way! I work there too! Well, I'm about to. It's my first day," she stood on her toes in excitement, happiness gushed from her voice.

"Do you want me to help you get there?" He wanted to make sure his irritation didn't show up in his voice, he didn't like the fact she didn't answer his question and was too busy gushing about her new job. She nodded, "that would be really great! You can just point it out to me, I guess." She smiled at him, and he smirked back. "Let's go, then." He strolled outside, throwing his cup in a trashcan. The weather was cold, and Roxy was wearing a skirt.

"You're insane for wearing that." He laughed, not wanting to sound like he was critiquing her. "I know, I wanted to look kind of nice for my first day, I guess!" She giggled, and he stifled a chuckle. He stood in front of his old black Mercedes. "It's over there." He pointed across the street, to another parking lot, where the old equipment rental place was. He had worked there for years and got along with just about everyone in there. "Oh! That's closer than I imagined," she smiled. "Oh, I never caught your name, I'm Roxy Lalonde." She held out her hand, and he grabbed it and shook it firmly. "Dirk Strider." He shrugged, letting go of her hand and awkwardly putting it in his pocket. _Damn._ She had a tight grip, but part of him didn't mind. Part of him was imagining that hand somewhere else, but he shook the thought away and hopped in his car.

Later that day, the shift went well. Dirk spent his time in the back and Roxy talked to the manager, so they didn't interact much. But Dirk did catch her number, and she was coming over for dinner on Friday. That was three days away and he couldn't wait. He looked at her differently than he looked at most girls, which was weird, because she wasn't even the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. But she had something that no one else did. He just couldn't figure out exactly what it was at all.

At eleven, Dirk decided to text her. All he wrote was "Hey, it's Dirk." He send it, then instantly felt stupid and regretted sending it. Five minutes, no reply. Ten, none. Thirty, nada. But finally, at midnight, it went off. A few times, actually. "hye dirky!" "*hey" were the messages sent. He replied a simple, "What's up?" and almost instantly, she replied "soon to be u ;)" It took him a second to realize what that meant. "Uh, Roxy? Are you drunk or something?" Then she replied, "hellls yaaaa" and that's when he had enough and put his phone down.

Dirk thought for a second. His stomach sank, and he winced. He didn't know if he could ever like a girl who drank a lot. Hell, he couldn't date a girl who drank much at all. It took over their mind and made them even more confusing than he already thought they were. But who knows? She's a young adult, let her get drunk. But Tuesday night? Isn't that a little random?

Later, he went to bed at around one, thinking of Roxy and her beautiful face and perfect body and amazing smile. He thought of her soft, high voice and her giggle. But he also thought of her drunk texts, and her possible dark side. But he hardly knew her, and who knows. Maybe he would like her eventually.


End file.
